Shopkins All Star Hurt and Heal
This hurt and heal is created by 21tscott. This may be longest hurt and heal ever. This hurt and heal contains 300 characters from shopkins and shoppies with some guest characters competing hurt and heal. STILL ALIVE (Fruit & Veg) Papa Tomato.png|Papa Tomato - 11HP Miss Mushy-Moo.png|Miss Mushy-Moo - 5HP Juicy Orange.png|Juicy Orange - 5HP Corny Cob.png|Corny Cob - 5HP Strawberry Kiss.jpg|Strawberry Kiss - 5HP Posh Pear.png|Posh Pear - 5HP Pineapplecrush.png|Pineapple Crush - 5HP Lenny Lime.png|Lenny Lime Chloe Flower.png|Chloe Flower Sweet Pea.png|Sweet Pea - 5HP Peachy.png|Peachy - 5HP Cheeky Cherries.png|Cheeky Cherries - 5HP April Apricot.png|April Apricot - 5HP STILL ALIVE (BAKERY) Cartoon KC.jpg|Kooky Cookie - 15HP Donna Donut.png|Donna Donut - 5HP Mini Muffin.png|Mini Muffin - 5HP Cartoon SB.jpg|Slick Breadstick - 5HP Bread Head.png|Bread Head - 5HP Carrie Carrot Cake.png|Carrie Carrot Cake - 5HP Mary Meringue.png|Mary Meringue - 5HP D'lish Donut (Season One).png|D'lish Donut - 5HP Cheese Louise.png|Cheese Louise - 5HP Patty Cake.png|Patty Cake - 5HP Toastie Bread.png|Toastie Bread - 5HP Bagel Billy.png|Bagel Billy - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Pantry & International Foods) Sally Shakes.png|Sally Shakes - 14HP Peppe Pepper.png|Peppe Pepper - 5HP Honeeey.png|Honeeey - 5HP Fi Fi Flour.png|Fi Fi Flour - 5HP Breaky Crunch.png|Breaky Crunch - 5HP Lee Tea.png|Lee Tea - 5HP Sugar Lump.png|Sugar Lump - 5HP Fasta Pasta.png|Fasta Pasta - 5HP Tin'a'Tuna.png|Tin'a'Tuna - 5HP Tommy Ketchup.png|Tommy Ketchup - 5HP Netti Spaghetti.png|Netti Spaghetti - 5HP Cartoon WW.png|Wally Water - 5HP Taco Terrie.png|Taco Terrie - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Dairy & Frozen Food) Freezy Peazy.png|Freezy Peazy - 5HP Popsi-Cool.png|Popsi-Cool - 5HP Yo-Chi.png|Yo-Chi - 5HP Spilt Milk (Season One).png|Spilt Milk - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Party Food & Sweet Treats) Rainbow Bite.png|Rainbow Bite - 11HP Soda Pops.png|Soda Pops - 5HP Wishes.png|Wishes - 5HP Wobbles.png|Wobbles - 5HP Lolli Poppins.png|Lolli Poppins - 5HP Bubbles.png|Bubbles - 5HP Cartoon CC.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate - 5HP Ice-cream Dream (Season Two).png|Ice-cream Dream - 5HP Marsha Mellow.png|Marsha Mellow - 5HP Twinky Winks.png|Twinky Winks - 5HP Le'Quorice.png|Le'Quorice - 5HP Cartoon CQ.png|Cupcake Queen - 5HP Poppy Corn.png|Poppy Corn - 5HP Cartoon SS (2).jpg|Suzie Sundae - 5HP Macca Roon.png|Macca Roon - 5HP Candy Apple.png|Candy Apple - 5HP Miss Pressy.png|Miss Pressy - 5HP Cartoon KC (2).png|Kylie Cone - 5HP Berry Smoothie.png|Berry Smoothie - 5HP Pancake Jake.png|Pancake Jake - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Cleaning & Laundry) Rub-a-Glove.png|Rub-a-Glove - 5HP Squeaky Clean.png|Squeaky Clean - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Baby, Homewares & Stationery) Sippy Sips.png|Sippy Sips - 6HP Lana Lamp.png|Lana Lamp - 5HP Brenda Blender.png|Brenda Blender - 5HP Cartoon TP.jpg|Toasty Pop - 5HP Chatter.png|Chatter - 5HP Frost T Fridge.png|Frost T Fridge - 5HP Comfy Chair.png|Comfy Chair - 5HP Peta Plant.png|Peta Plant - 5HP Tammy TV.png|Tammy TV - 5HP Penny Pencil.png|Penny Pencil - 5HP Erica Eraser.png|Erica Eraser - 5HP Secret Sally.png|Secret Sally - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Health & Beauty) Cartoon LL.jpg|Lippy Lips - 7HP Polly Polish (Season One).png|Polly Polish - 5HP Scrubs.png|Scrubs - 5HP Shampy.png|Shampy - 5HP Silky.png|Silky - 5HP Sunny Screen.png|Sunny Screen - 5HP Mindy Mirror.png|Mindy Mirror - 5HP 63c48aa41b77d0554c0b97c958e8a72a.jpg|Blushy Brush - 5HP Frenchy Perfume.png|Frenchy Perfume - 5HP Gemma Bottle.png|Gemma Bottle - 5HP Pretty Bow Kay.png|Pretty Bow Kay - 5HP Pretty Puff.png|Pretty Puff - 5HP Sally Scent.png|Sally Scent - 5HP Sparkly Spritz.png|Sparkly Spritz - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Shoes, Hats & Accessories) Bun Bun Slipper.png|Bun Bun Slipper - 4HP Sneaky Wedge.png|Sneaky Wedge - 5HP Prommy (Season Two).png|Prommy - 5HP Angie Ankle Boot.png|Angie Ankle Boot - 5HP Sneaky Sally.png|Sneaky Sally - 5HP Heely.png|Heely - 5HP Kelly Jelly.png|Kelly Jelly - 5HP Quilty Boot.png|Quilty Boot - 5HP Jennifer Rayne.png|Jennifer Rayne - 5HP Taylor Rayne.png|Taylor Rayne - 5HP Casper Cap.png|Casper Cap - 5HP Handbag Harriet.png|Handbag Harriet - 5HP Roxy Ring.png|Roxy Ring - 5HP Ring-a-Rosie.png|Ring-a-Rosie - 5HP Ticky Tock.png|Ticky Tock - 5HP Chelsea Charm.png|Chelsea Charm - 5HP Ruby Earring.png|Ruby Earring - 5HP Brenda Brooch.png|Brenda Brooch - 5HP Penny_Purse.png|Penny Purse - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Petkins) IMG 20160909 164223.JPG|Bone-adette - 5HP Fish Flake Jake.png|Fish Flake Jake - 5HP Shy Pie Cherry Pie.png|Shy Pie - 5HP Hot Choc.png|Hot Choc - 5HP Cartoon MB.jpg|Milk Bud - 5HP Rita Remote.png|Rita Remote - 5HP Drips.png|Drips - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Shoppies) Jessicake_art.png|Jessicake (Original) - 5HP Bubbleisha_art.png|Bubbleisha (Original) - 5HP Peppa-Mint.png|Peppa-Mint (Original) - 5HP Donnatinna.png|Donatina (Original) - 5HP Rainbow_Kate.png|Rainbow Kate - 5HP Sara_Sushi.png|Sara Sushi - 5HP Pam_Cake-0.png|Pam Cake - 5HP Screenshot_2016-07-16_at_10.54.06_AM.png|SDCC Jessicake - 5HP Popette_art_NEW!!!!.png|Popette (new) - 5HP Pineapple-0.jpg|Pineapple Lily - 5HP Bubbleisha (Regular).png|Bubbleisha (New) - 5HP Jessicake2.png|Jessicake (Chef Club) - 5HP Peppamint_artwork1.png|Peppa-Mint (Chef Club) - 5HP Bubbleisha1.png|Bubbleisha (Chef Club) - 5HP Donatina1.png|Donatina (Chef Club) - 5HP Gemma Stone.png|Gemma Stone - 5HP Kirstea_artwork1.png|Kirstea - 5HP Pirouetta_artwork.png|Pirouetta - 5HP DEAD (143th-120th) Molly Mops.png|143rd - Molly Mops (DIRTIED!) Leafy.png|142nd - Leafy (TORN TO SHREDS!) Cartoon AB.jpg|141st - Apple Blossom (EATEN!) Gran Jam.png|140th - Gran Jam (BROKEN!) Dum Mee Mee (Season Two).png|139th - Dum Mee Mee (WAS SHOT!) Dribbles.png|138th - Dribbles (DRANK!) Popette art.png|137th - Popette (Original) (BURNT!) Chee Zee.png|136th - Chee Zee (EATEN!) Buttercup.png|135th - Buttercup (EATEN!) Power-Ups Super Heal - Gives 5 Points Super Hurt - Takes Away 5 Points Potion Of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills A Contestant Category:Hurt and Heal